After Savato
by FireCacodemon
Summary: Savato has just been defeated, GUILT has been eradicated. Time to return back to Caduceus USA.


FireCacodemon: Another Trauma Center Fan-fic. Woop. Kinda spoilers? I don't know but here you go. :P

* * *

After Savato

A Trauma Center Fan-Fiction

Written by FireCacodemon

Disclaimer: Trauma Center belongs to Atlus

Summary: Savato has just been defeated, GUILT has been eradicated. Time to return back to Caduceus USA.

* * *

Savato wasn't slow enough for Derek to inject the black serum into the parasite directly. Derek could already feel the effects of the Healing Touch already but he still didn't feel that it was enough. It reminded him of when he first showed the Healing Touch when the motor cyclist was caught in the accident. He could only guess that it was done unconsciously, his drive to save Professor Blackwell probably caused it but it wasn't just because of Angie; no, it was because he had lost his own father to an incurable disease he didn't want Angie to go through the same as he did. Tensing his index finger, he pictured a star in his mind. Breathing deeply he closed his eyes to focus on the star in his mind. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Savato had frozen in place. He looked around to see that everyone had frozen in place. Angie looked worried but ready to help Derek whenever he needed another tool. Sidney and Victor were watching him operate on Professor Blackwell. Derek turned back to his patient and grabbed the sutures and started to stitch up the large lacerations as quick as he could. Once they had all been stitched up, Derek grabbed the black vile and stuck the syringe into it and withdrew some of the fluid from inside. He put the bottle just above Victor's hand and watched it freeze into place. He turned back to Savato.

"I'm not going to let it happen, not again," Derek said before he injected the serum into Savato. He watched the serum get forced into the parasite. The effects of the Healing Touch wore off. Savato started moving quickly in different directions before it slowly came to a stop and broke into pieces. The disconnected pieces started to react to the air and decay rapidly. Savato was finished, yet there was something telling Derek that it wasn't over just yet.

"The chiral reaction is negative! Thank you...Derek," he heard Angie say next to him.

"The operation isn't over just yet. Sutures please," Derek told her. She nodded and handed the suture to him. Derek stitched up Professor Blackwell, Angie handed him the antibiotic gel so that he could finish up. A bandage was soon handed over to Derek and he finished up the operation. The bandage had been applied and the operation had been successful.

"Operation complete thank you...Derek. Thank you for saving my father," Angie couldn't help but let the tears escape from her eyes. Derek gave her a wary smile.

"He's going to be okay...I promise!" Derek told her.

"Go...go and get some rest," Angie said as she tried to smile. It wasn't long before Derek's vision started to fade; he knew that it was going to happen. He had managed to use the Healing Touch twice that operation. It was only going to be a matter of seconds before he went to sleep for about three days. Maybe longer since he had used it twice? He didn't know He looked over at Sidney. Sidney knew what was going to happen. He moved quickly to catch Derek as he collapsed from exhaustion.

"Derek!" Angie exclaimed as she quickly checked for a pulse, she was relieved to find that he had one.

"Let's get out of here." Victor suggested, Angie and Sidney both agreed with what Victor had said.

"Angie, before you take your father out, help me put Derek onto my back so that I can carry him out easier," Sidney asked from Angie.

"Yes sir." Victor pitched in as well to help get Derek on Sidney's back. They were all grateful that Derek wasn't heavy or that would have made things difficult. Victor and Angie helped move Professor Blackwell outside where the rest of the team was waiting for them. Caduceus was already waiting for them to come out of the Delphi lab. They already had other researcher was unconscious on one of the stretchers. Everyone was going to be transported back to Caduceus USA where the police were going to deal with Professor Blackwell and then to handle the sentence once he had recovered from the operation. They would also keep Professor Blackwell in so that they could monitor him so make sure that there wasn't any more GUILT left in him. It was known to be Savato on the heart web but there might have been something else in his body too. Another Chiral test was going to be done but for now, it was a simple game of patience.

Trauma Center – After Savato

Derek stirred awake. His battle with GUILT was over for now and there wasn't anything left to do but treat the stray victims of GUILT. Other hospitals had data on how to defeat GUILT. Victor had sent the data needed to handle GUILT to all hospitals around the world. There was one patient he knew he needed to talk to. Getting out from the bed, he fell onto his hands and knees as his body woke up from being asleep for a long while. He was glad that no one had heard him as he pushed himself up from the floor using the wall for support. After feeling energy fill the rest of his body he left the room.

"Dr. Stiles, how are you?" Angie asked him in a cheerful mood.

"Good...still groggy but oh well." He gave her his cheerful smile.

"We have a week off probably starting tomorrow but you have this day off anyway since you've just woken up, Sidney's orders." Angie informed Derek, he nodded. It seemed reasonable that the two of them had time off after the whole GUILT war.

"Is...Professor Blackwell still here?"

"Police are talking to him now. He's been recovering well," Angie pointed towards a cubical.

"How are you and how many days have I been out?" Derek asked. She figured that'll be his first question and she had an answer for both of them.

"I'm happy that you saved my father but I think I pretty much know what's going to happen with him. And as for how many days you were asleep for? Coming to about six days? What happened during that operation?"

"Six days? That's a long time..."

"Well you did near enough two operations one after another and Savato took about nine hours or so. So, double Healing Touch and 2 operations in total would knock out any surgeon for a long time."

"That makes sense." Derek watched as the police left Professor Blackwell's cubical. Derek took his chance to slip in to have a word with Professor Blackwell. The professor looked up at who came to visit him now. He was surprised to see Derek there.

"You're the surgeon who saved me...why?"

"It's my job to fight off disease. I...also didn't want Angie to lose her father after finally finding you." Blackwell took note on his choice of words. The second sentence meant something and Blackwell wanted to know what he meant by that.

"You're implying something..."

"Just don't want Angie to go through losing her father again."

"That man di-"

"No he didn't. He protected Angie by leaving in her place. Sure on the outside it doesn't look like it was the right choice but you protected Angie by leaving. Didn't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"It was just something I thought up. You're a well known researcher who no one said anything negative about. If that was the case then you couldn't have just got up and left your family without a reason, right?" Blackwell watched as the surgeon tried to get Blackwell to see the truth. He already did after the Savato was gone and he talked with Angie. Here the surgeon was, trying to get him to see the truth when he didn't quite understand. It was rather amusing to watch.

"You're right. I had received a letter saying that they were going to take Angie away and use her as a host for Triti," Derek's face darkened after hearing that. "I can see that Triti wasn't easy for you?"

"It was a puzzle...and I suck at puzzles."

"Haha, the brilliant Dr. Stiles can't solve puzzles."

"Hey!"

"You lack at puzzles but to counter that, you're a fantastic surgeon with the gifted ability of the Healing Touch. Before you say anything, Angie told me what had happened during the operation." He spoke before Derek could say anything in protest.

"She did?"

"Yes, there's something I wanted to ask you."

"You did?"

"Yes, I've chosen to willingly go with the police and spend the rest of my life behind bars. What I did cannot go unpunished. I accept my fate now, but I must ask of you to look after Angie for me." Derek nodded.

"I'll take care of Angie just like she takes care of me. She's a strong one, just like you." Blackwell smiled.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
